1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device assembly having first and second heat sinks for dissipating heat from main and auxiliary heat-generating electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) mounted on the motherboard in a computer is the center of operations of the computer. During the operation of the computer, the CPU produces heat. The heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU during the operation of the computer. Excessively high temperature causes the CPU to work abnormally. In addition to the CPU, MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) near to the CPU are also sources of heat that need to be cooled. The MOSFETs on the motherboard regulate and provide the power for the CPU. The MOSFET delivers the heat to the motherboard and causes the motherboard temperature to increase quickly, thus shortening the life span of the motherboard.
Typically, a related heat sink is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. However, the related heat sink can only dissipate heat generated by the CPU, and cannot dissipate the heat generated by other heat-generating electronic components, such as MOSFETs next to the CPU.
Furthermore, with less room in the computer, it is needed to solve heat dissipation problem to the CPU and other heat-generating electronic components at the same time in a limited space environment such as a computer enclosure.
Thus, it is desirable to devise a heat dissipation device which can not only dissipate the heat generated by the CPU but also dissipate the heat by other electronic components beside the CPU in a limited space environment.